


Forgotten Sister

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Bran returns to Winterfell, Bran weirdness, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, Friendship, GOT Season 7 episode 4, Gen, Loyalty, Meera Reed at Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Meera Reed is leaving Winterfell and Sansa shows some appreciation for her. Sansa and Meera bonding.





	Forgotten Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderTheSkyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSkyline/gifts).

> Another of my “fix-it” fics – I disliked how they just wrote Meera out the door in season 7. I feel that Sansa would have welcomed her and made her feel appreciated for all she did for Bran. I have felt from the start that Sansa has not been portrayed as the sensitive, caring, diplomatic person she seems to be in the books. So here’s my fix. 
> 
> Many thanks to Under the Skyline, who gave me encouragement on the topic of this fic and helped me with research for the right episode details. Sorry it took so long to finally finish and post it!

~~

[](https://imgur.com/pZcovlf)

~~

Sansa had come up the stairs to see Bran. She huffed a little, and stopped to rest upon reaching the final step. Bran _would_ prefer one of the highest rooms in the keep. If he couldn’t climb, he could at least be high.

As she turned the corner to move towards Bran’s room, she nearly collided with Meera Reed, who was hurrying away from Bran’s door.

“Meera? Is something wrong?” Sansa could see that the girl was fighting tears. She expected her to deny it, but was surprised when Meera looked up at her instead.

“I am going home now.”

“What? So soon?” Sansa saw the girl’s eyes flash, and she amended her remark. “I mean, I know you have been away from your home for a terribly long time. And you must miss your parents most desperately.”

Meera’s eyes quieted. She nodded, seeming almost too exhausted to speak.

“But I should like to know you a little better before you go – and properly thank you for all you have done for my brother. Won’t you at least stay a day or two more and let me pamper you a little? I’ve a warm fire in my solar, good food, and mulled wine.”

The girl didn’t answer, but the tears rose in her eyes again, and she made a nearly imperceptible nod.

“Come then. Let’s retire there for a while.”

The girls sat and rested, ate and drank, and talked when Meera felt able. Sansa recalled all that her father had told her of Howland Reed and the loyalty of the Crannogmen. She apologized for not spending more time with Meera since she’d arrived with Bran, and Meera assured her that she understood Sansa’s great responsibilities as the chatelaine of Winterfell. Sansa also acknowledged that Bran was very different than when he’d left, but it had been so many years that she couldn’t say how she might have expected him to be if he were not the Three-Eyed Raven. Meera said that it had changed him deeply, and much more than she’d realized until they were back, that he seemed to have no feelings. 

Sansa nodded in understanding. “You seemed very upset when you left Bran’s room. Did he say something to you? Something unkind?”

Meera stared at the floor for a moment before answering. “No, not really. I told him I was leaving and he didn’t seem to mind – he thanked me, but it was so unfeeling. I realized that he didn’t need me anymore. He just agreed and let me go.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. He is so strange now.” Sansa lowered her voice, dropping her eyes in embarrassment. “He spoke to me about _seeing_ my wedding night with Ramsay. And seemed not to understand why I would be horrified for him to see it. He just sat there, emotionless.”

“Yes. That’s how he is now.” Meera seemed sad, but accepting of this.

“In truth, you know him better than I ever did. He was just a boy when I left – and unconscious from his fall. I couldn’t even say goodbye properly.”

“He was warm and affectionate then. Always intelligent, even wise for his years.”

“Please, won’t you tell me about your time with him? And about your brother? I wish I could have known him as well.”

And so Meera, seeming relieved, poured out the story of their long journey together. And Sansa was glad to know more about poor Rickon as well. And when she heard about the horrible events of getting to the cave beneath the weirwood tree and how Jojen had died, she exclaimed, “Oh, I’m so sorry. When Jon and his men told me of those _things_ beyond the Wall, I could scarcely believe it. But to be attacked by them like that – and to lose your brother that way.” 

Meera bowed her head, clearly stricken by the memory of it.

“Meera. I know that nothing can replace having your brother alive and well – and able to return home with you. But I want you to know that he will always be remembered at Winterfell. His story will told at our hearth and his name will be honored here ‘til the end of days.” 

Meera raised her head, her eyes shining, and whispered, “Thank you.”

“And, after all you have done for Bran, and for our family, you are not just our banner woman, but I consider you a true Stark sister as well. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you have only to ask. And you will always have a place here at Winterfell should you wish it.”

Meera nodded, tears in her eyes. 

Sansa felt a swell of feeling in her heart for this young woman, and realized that this was what her father must have felt for his bannermen all those years before. Never had she felt so proud to be a Stark and to work for the unity of the North.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is show-canon, so Arya has not returned yet. In some of my other Always a Stark collection, I had Arya return before Bran. I still put them all in the approximate chronological story order. In truth, it would have been nice for Arya to have met Meera, as I think they would have gotten along quite well. And it would have been helpful to have Meera’s experience during the Battle of Winterfell. I like to think that she made it home to Greywater Watch to rejoin her parents.
> 
> This may be a little raw. I am trying to spend a bit less time on these as they were taking forever while I poured over them. So I am going back to posting some of them as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.


End file.
